<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect One Last Night by poison_ghoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981598">Perfect One Last Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poison_ghoul/pseuds/poison_ghoul'>poison_ghoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Asshole Frank Iero, Bickering, Bisexual Frank Iero, Crushes, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Frank Iero Is A Little Shit, Frank Iero Is A Sweetheart, Gerard Way is a Sweetheart, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Gerard Way, Prom, Protective Mikey Way, but not really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poison_ghoul/pseuds/poison_ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm going with Frank Iero," Gerard said firmly, hiding his own shock at the statement. Maybe it was the sudden reminder that Frank still exists after all these years, or because he happened to share so many similarities with the giddy girl pressed up against his side, but he was the next hottest person he could think of after Lindsey.</p><p>OR</p><p>Gerard gets jealous over Lindsey already having a prom date and impulsively makes up a lie - one that involves  Frank and taking him to the prom.</p><p>(The summary isn't the strongest, I know, but give the story a try)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Jamia Nestor (past), Lindsey Ballato/Gerard Way (one-sided), Lindsey Ballato/Jamia Nestor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gerard readjusted the strap of his backpack with his thumb, pulling at it until it felt comfortable. He was way too early to be at the bus stop, considering the bus wasn’t going to be there for another 11 minutes. Gerard was used to his brother taking his sweet time until they were both running out of their neighbourhood with only a few seconds to spare before the bus sped off without them. However, this morning Mikey managed to get a ride from his friends, leaving Gerard to ride the bus alone.</p><p>He cleared his throat for no real reason except out of habit, something he did if he felt awkward or vulnerable.</p><p>A good few minutes later, another kid finally strolled up to the stop. She stood patiently just a couple feet from Gerard. He glanced at her, sending a quick smile and earning one in return before looking away again, squinting down at the road for any sign of a yellow speck in the distance.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>Gerard jolted and whipped his head around at the sudden voice in his ear, coming literally face-to-face with Lindsey. His heart only leapt further out of his chest at her closeness.</p><p>“Jesus,” he breathed out. Lindsey laughed and leaned back so that there was a good distance between them. </p><p>She flashed a pearly white smile. “Hey, Gee.”</p><p>"Hi," Gerard responded, still slightly breathless, but chuckling nonetheless.</p><p> “So, what brings you here," Lindsey squinted at her watch. "<em>Three</em> minutes before the bus gets here? I’m used to seeing you and your brother running like mice to get on before we ride off.”</p><p>See?</p><p>“Mikey’s carpooling,” he explained, playing with the strings of his hoodie.</p><p>“Ah,” Lindsey nodded. “Well, it’s cool seeing you here early for once.”</p><p>Just then, the bus just appeared from over the horizon, the three kids hearing the all too familiar sound of the engine as it approached. Gerard turned to watch it as it slowed and rolled to a stop in front of them. The doors opened steadily for them to get on; Gerard offered for Lindsey to go first, but the younger motioned for him to go, eyebrows raising up. He stepped forward with a tinge of reluctance and made his way up and onto the bus. Lindsey followed close behind, plopping down next to Gerard once he’d taken a seat and soon, the bus was in motion again. The two said nothing during the first half of the ride, until Lindsey spoke again a few stops before they reached the school grounds.</p><p>"Prom’s coming up soon,"</p><p>Gerard looked away from the window and eyed her with a wide, nervous stare. "Um, yeah, it is. What about it?"</p><p>Lindsey chuckled, "I was just curious: who are you going with?"</p><p>Gerard felt himself go stiff. Was he reading too far into this, or was Lindsey Ballato - his one and only high school crush since he started his junior year - leading up to ask him to the fucking prom?</p><p>"Me?” he asked, just in case. When she nodded enthusiastically, Gerard decided that maybe she was. He cleared his throat, preparing some sort of reply. “I-I, uh, I don’t-”</p><p>"Wait, sorry," she stopped him, pressing her own eyes closed and shaking her head like she was embarrassed. "You don't <em> have </em> to tell me if you don't want to. I’ve just been super excited to go with my date and I haven’t been able to shut up about it to my friends."</p><p>Gerard could only blink and stare at her as she laughed heartily. His stomach felt empty, yet he felt like throwing up at the same time. It shouldn't have been a big deal, sure, but it didn’t change how he felt about it.</p><p>“That’s- That’s awesome, Linds!” He tried forming a convincing enough smile, which seemed to have done the trick as Lindsey grinned wider and swung her legs back and forth under her seat. Gerard asked, “Who are you going with?”</p><p>“Uh,” she gushed, her cheeks going pink. Gerard couldn’t help but let the corner of his lips quirk up into a half-smile at this, which was short-lived as Lindsey continued, “<em>Her </em> name is Jamia.”</p><p>"As in, Jamia Nestor?"</p><p>"Yeah!” Her eyes brightened. “You know her?"</p><p>Of course Gerard knows her. She was Frank Iero’s puppy love girlfriend from like, the 7th grade. If he was being honest, he knew their relationship wasn’t going to last very long (Frank came out as bi two years after the breakup, then Jamia admitted to her friends that he used her as a beard, and then said friends told the rest of the school), but they looked happy at the time so he didn’t bother to say anything that would’ve made Frank hate him any more than he already did after what happened between them.</p><p>Huh. Frank.</p><p>Gerard almost forgot to answer Lindsey’s question. He snapped out of his thoughts and nodded, "Y-Yeah. Yeah, I know her."</p><p>"That’s awesome," she smiled again. She rarely stops smiling, Gerard noticed, and it only grew anytime she thought of Jamia, it seemed.</p><p>Lindsey spoke again, "So, were you going to-"</p><p>"I'm going with Frank Iero," Gerard said firmly, hiding his own shock at the statement. Maybe it was the sudden reminder that Frank still exists after all these years, or because he happened to share so many similarities with the giddy girl pressed up against his side, but he was the next hottest person he could think of after Lindsey. Plus, he’s a guy, so he figured the whole “gay prom date” thing would have gotten him on her level.</p><p>Was that a screwed up way to think?</p><p>Lindsey raised her eyebrows, "Frank Iero? Like, the guitar kid?" </p><p>Gerard nodded quickly, widening his eyes as he did so, hoping it would somehow convince her even more. It was a stupid tactic, but Lindsey didn’t question him.</p><p>“That's honestly really cool,” she said. “I didn’t even know you were gay.”</p><p>His eyebrows went taut, “I’m pan, Linds, I-I’ve told you that before.”</p><p>It was Lindsey's turn to look at him with wide eyes, like a deer in headlights. Everything about her body language screamed that she'd either forgotten or hadn't bothered to listen to his coming out in the first place. It made Gerard frown. Telling her about his sexuality was a pretty big deal to him, so it almost felt offensive that she’d forgotten so carelessly. He shouldn’t have felt as offended as he did, but - again - that wasn’t stopping him.</p><p>“Sorry, I don’t know how I missed that.” She scratched the back of her neck, looking off to the side. Gerard didn’t reply this time and shifted his gaze down at the floor. Lindsey spoke again,</p><p>“So, you and Frank, huh?”</p><p>He kept quiet, now pressing his temple to the bus window. A wave of relief crashed down on Gerard's body once he'd noticed that the bus was pulling up to at the school at last, slowing to a stop near the front of the building. He tightened his grip on his backpack, preparing himself to leave.</p><p>Lindsey continued with pursed lips, "Y’know, I didn’t think you guy talked-"</p><p>"Well then, I guess there are some things you don't care to notice about me," </p><p>Gerard told her, muttering out a quiet ‘excuse me’ just as the bus came to a halt. He slipped between her and the seat ahead of them, hurrying out of the bus as fast as he could before Lindsey could catch up to him. </p><p>When he slowed his pace, he was far inside the building and moving through the corridor to his locker. He was so blinded by his distress that once the realization of what he said to Lindsey about the prom finally hit him, his body physically jolted backwards, earning him a handful of strange looks from a surrounding group of students. Gerard ignored them and made a beeline to his locker, pressing his eyes closed.</p><p>Was he stupid?</p><p>Lindsey was right: him and Frank <em> don’t </em> talk. They haven’t since they were like, 11. There’s a whole backstory to it, along with a few rumours, but no one really knew why besides the two of them (and maybe Mikey, too).</p><p>Keeping it short, in the middle of the 6th grade, Gerard developed a huge ass crush on Frank. After a few months of googly eyes and day-dream fantasies, he gathered enough courage to tell him. That’s when 4 years of friendship went down the drain, thrown in by Frank Iero himself.</p><p>And now, according to his stupid mouth, Gerard has to go to prom with him.</p><p>---</p><p>Once lunchtime rolled around, Gerard let out the heaviest exhale he’s ever exhaled in the history of exhalation, and he approached Frank's lunch table, which was completely vacant except for Frank himself. That, however, changed when Gerard dropped his lunch onto the table across from the shorter boy, startling him enough to slam his notebook closed and look up with a cold glare. His expression changed for a split second before the glare returned, somehow colder and driving daggers into Gerard, who acted numb to the stare and sat down.</p><p>Frank spoke first, "What are hell are you-"</p><p>"I need your help."</p><p>“I’m sorry?”</p><p>“Yeah, so am I,” Gerard breathed out shakily and took a bite into his apple, speaking through a mouthful of fruit. “I made a mistake today and it involves you.”</p><p>“Gerard,” he growled.</p><p><em> Ah, so he still remembers my name, </em>Gerard thought to himself, <em> good start</em>.</p><p>"So, this is kind of hard to explain, but at the same time it’s kind of not hard to explain, i-it’s more of like, something that's sort of hard to <em>say</em>, so-”</p><p>"Can you swallow your apple first so I can actually fucking understand you?"</p><p>So he did. "I might've accidentally said that you were taking me to prom."</p><p>"You <em> what</em>?!" </p><p>Now Frank was normally depicted as a quiet kid. He sat alone, accompanied by his guitar and tattered notebook and nothing - no <em>one</em> - more. So, once a full-chested, angry shout had emitted from the Frank Iero table™, some of the kids were bound to look. Even one of the teachers on duty had shot a glance at him, probably to check if there was any real trouble. There wasn’t any though, just two distressed jet-black haired teenagers that had somehow winded up speaking again under one of the worst circumstances possible.</p><p>"I'm already in a bad situation, Frank, so please, the least you can do is keep your voice down for my sake.”</p><p>“Oh, for <em> your </em> sake?”</p><p>“<em>Frank</em>,” he muttered.</p><p>The younger kissed his teeth, looking off to the side absentmindedly. He then turned back to Gerard, who was almost surprised to hear his lowered voice. </p><p>"So explain to me again what you did exactly."</p><p>"Well, I mean, I just-" Gerard trailed off, glancing over Frank's shoulder to see Lindsey walking towards them with Jamia at her side. He sucked in a panicked breath before forcing out a laugh, trying and failing to keep his eyes on Frank. Gerard side eyed Lindsey as she walked past without bothering to look at either of them, so his fake laughter died down to a sigh. He frowned, looking over his shoulder to watch her walk away, then turned back to Frank</p><p>"I see,” Frank said flatly. “So you told Lindsey Ballato that you were going to prom with <em> me </em> to, what, make her jealous?" </p><p>Gerard avoided Frank’s quirked eyebrow, instead focusing on the bitten apple in his hand, but he nodded. He heard the younger scoff.</p><p>“How did that happen exactly?”</p><p>"I don’t know," he mumbled, the embarrassment of the situation finally settling in.</p><p>"Gerard, do you seriously think I’m going to take you to a stupid dance?" he said. The older didn’t reply, continuing to fiddle with his apple. Frank sighed and rolled his eyes. “Gerard, I don’t want to go to prom.”</p><p>He chewed on his lip. “She’ll know I’m lying if you don’t show.”</p><p>“Tell her another lie. Say I bailed on you.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess it wouldn’t be your first time.”</p><p>Gerard slammed his apple down on the table before swinging his legs over the bench and planting his feet on the opposite side. He stood and walked away, shoving his hands deep into his pocket as he did, moving quickly until he was out of the cafeteria.</p><p>Meanwhile, Frank was left alone at the table, staring at the barely eaten apple sitting across from him. Gerard’s entire lunch tray still remained, completely untouched.</p><p>With a deep sigh and a tinge of regret, Frank slid his notebook off the table and shoved it into his backpack before pulling it over his shoulder. He then grabbed his guitar case, Gerard’s apple, stood up and went after the taller boy. He scanned the half-empty hall, spotting the messy, dyed-black haired boy walking with his back to cafeteria.</p><p>Frank made his way down to him. Once he was practically walking at his heels, he slowed his pace and moved so they were shoulder-to-shoulder. Gerard looked over at him just as Frank tossed the apple up into the air at a short distance, the oldest surprisingly catching it as it fell. Frank sighed again,</p><p>“Do I need to rent a tux?”</p><p>Gerard bit back his smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two discussed the details that day. It took some time before they got past their urge to rip each others' throats out with their teeth, but they managed to do it and came to some sort of an agreement. They developed a set of "rules" for the day of the prom, ones that would ensure their comfort as well as a convincing enough act. It was a simple list:</p><p>
  <span class="u">1) No kissing.</span>
</p><p>"I'm not making out with you," Frank had said seriously, wide-eyed.</p><p>Gerard managed a laugh, "No fuckin' kidding, dude."</p><p>
  <span class="u">2) At least one dance.</span>
</p><p>"Makes sense?"</p><p>Frank shrugged, "Sure."</p><p>
  <span class="u">3) Hold hands once in a while. Maybe.</span>
</p><p>Frank came up with this one. Gerard raised his eyebrows when he did.</p><p>"You'd hold my hand?" he snickered.</p><p>"For the act, Gerard. It'd look kind of weird if I took you to prom myself and barely touched you in some way."</p><p>"Gross,"</p><p>"That's not what I meant."</p><p>And that was it. Three simple rules to follow for one single night. In the meantime, they didn't even need to interact much.</p><p>The following day though, Gerard realized he’d have to face Lindsey on the bus again.</p><p>That’s where he made his next mistake.</p><p>Gerard found himself spending his entire school morning scrambling around the school and searching for Frank before homeroom. He tugged on his backpack with each turn, scanning the halls with his eyes until they finally located the short boy presumably strolling to his first class. Gerard took long strides until he reached Frank, taking his free hand - the one that wasn’t holding his guitar - in his own.</p><p>“What-” Frank jolted, head turning in one swift motion to see Gerard at his side, then looking down at their conjoined hands. He inhaled deeply and pressed his lips together, eyes slitting into a glare as he moved his gaze back up to Gerard.</p><p>Frank exhaled out of his nostrils, “What makes you think this is okay?”</p><p>"That is a very, very good question," he said in a strained voice. “So another mistake might have been made and I believe you are now my, uh, boyfriend.”</p><p>"<em>Gerard</em>," he seethed at him, ripping his hand away and stopping in his tracks. "That was not the deal."</p><p>"Okay, I know! I know and I'm sorry.” Gerard told him sincerely. “It’s just- I was talking to Lindsey on the bus again and-"</p><p>"And you told another lie." Frank finished for him, watching the older boy nod with hesitance. He gaped, then scoffed, combing his hair back with his fingers and tugging at the strands.</p><p>"I panicked, Frank," Gerard whispered. "She wouldn't shut up about Jamia."</p><p>“Jamia?” He shot him a ‘really?’ look before continuing, “No, forget that, Lindsey Ballato starts talking about some other girl, and thanks to your little, green monster called jealousy, you decided to bring <em> me </em> up and say that I’m your<em> boyfriend</em>?"</p><p>"Wow, detective Frank, I never would’ve been able to figure that out,” Gerard pressed his palms together and folded his hands, like in a prayer. “Thank you so much.”</p><p>“Jesus Christ, Gerard-”</p><p>“Fuck, could you please just play along? Only up until prom. A few days after, you can pretend to break up with me and we can leave each other alone. It'll all be back to normal."</p><p>“This sounds like so much more work compared to you just telling the truth, Gerard.”</p><p>“Maybe, okay, but please?”</p><p>Frank gaped at him again before groaning. He brought his free hand up to his face, pressing his palm into his eye sockets.</p><p> "Fine!” he sighed. “Fine, whatever. I'll be your pretend boyfriend."</p><p>Gerard smiled widely, "Thank you, Frank, honestly.”</p><p>Just then, the warning bell rang throughout the hall, summoning a wave of students heading their way. Just before they got any closer, Gerard said,</p><p>“Don't worry, you won't need to do all that couple-y stuff with me. Just say you're my boyfriend if anyone asks, okay?" He raised his eyebrows, then continued before Frank could even reply. “Okay, have fun at class!”</p><p>The younger snorted as he watched Gerard disappear into the crowd, which he realized was nearing by the second. He turned on his heel and resumed his journey to class.</p><p>---</p><p>It was lunch again, so Gerard returned to his spot from the previous day: across from Frank at his typically empty table. He flashed the youngest a smile as he took a seat, earning a raised eyebrow in return. Gerard shrugged,</p><p>"I should be sitting with you if we wanna be convincing. Plus, it gives me an actual seat at lunch.”</p><p>“Where do you normally sit at lunch?” Frank asked, distracted as he continued to scribble into his notebook and shooting an occasional glance up at Gerard in case he was trying to sneak at look.</p><p>“Outside on the steps,” he said casually, taking a bite into his sandwich.</p><p>Frank looked up with another look, eyes still narrowed, but softer.</p><p>“Why don’t you sit in here?”</p><p>Gerard snorted and looked at him like he was crazy, “No one ever lets me sit at their tables, Frank. Apparently, people like me don’t get that courtesy.”</p><p>Frank didn’t respond to this. He lapped at his lip ring, the metallic taste overriding the banana he’d taken a few bites out of sometime at the beginning of lunch, then looked back down at his notebook. Gerard didn’t say anything either, but watched Frank with a strong sense of curiosity. He reminded Gerard of himself, namely when he was writing or sketching. He was in his own world, vomiting his thoughts and feelings onto the paper through inked lines that meant nothing to everyone else, but everything to him.</p><p>“Could you stop looking?” Frank asked quietly, not bothering to raise his head to check if Gerard was indeed looking.</p><p>“Why can’t I see?”</p><p>“You just can’t,” he said.</p><p>“But why?”</p><p>“<em>Why </em> can’t you just get over yourself and tell Lindsey the <em> truth</em>?”</p><p>The subject changed so fast it probably should’ve given Gerard whiplash, but he was quick to respond either way.</p><p>"Because last time I told somebody how I felt, they’ve hated me for the last 5 years."</p><p>Frank’s previously tight jaw loosened and he looked up at Gerard, who raised his eyebrows like he was expecting an answer. Cocky bitch. The youngest huffed and straightened his back, closing the notebook much to the other boy’s dismay.</p><p>"I don't hate you, Gerard." he sighed, earning another snort. Frank continued nonetheless, fiddling with his pen. "I was just confused."</p><p>He chuckled, "Being confused doesn’t excuse treating me like shit." </p><p>"Gee, if your best friend tells you he likes you before you even realize you were into guys, how'd you react?"</p><p>"Not homophobically."</p><p>"You-" Frank groaned. "Okay, I was, what, 12? Maybe even 11? My conservative family would have fucked my over if they knew anything about that. You know what kind of pressure you put on me?"</p><p>The older boy didn’t look at Frank and took another bite into his sandwich. There was a little bit of truth to what he said, but at the same time, he hurt Gerard. He kept his eyes low as he mumbled, “Y'know, you haven’t called me Gee in a while.”</p><p>Frank blew air out of his nose, "Yeah, and you still talk with your mouth full."</p><p>Gerard met his eyes with a glare. Frank shrugged and averted his own gaze, but didn't bother to hide his small smile. Gerard smiled back. Frank exhaled and soon his expression became serious again, pressing the back of his pen against the table out of nervous habit. He clicked it a few times before speaking,</p><p>"I liked you, too, and that scared the hell out of me. You gotta understand that part." he said gently. “But I was a dick to you about it. Being afraid doesn’t make up for the way I reacted that day, and then avoiding you for the next few years. Once I realized I was bi, I didn’t think you’d wanna be my friend.”</p><p>Gerard scowled. “That’s so stupid,”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Avoiding me because you thought I wouldn’t have given you a second chance?” he narrowed his eyes. "Look, you were a terrible friend, but if you had just talked to me like you're doing now, I probably would have understood."</p><p>Frank chewed on the inside of his cheek. He was a freshman in high school, had just come out and his parents had divorced the previous year; confronting Gerard again was the least of his concerns. It never dawned on him that maybe they could have reignited their friendship.</p><p>"I'm sorry. Either way."</p><p>Gerard sighed and took a bite into his sandwich, "Apology accepted."</p><p>Frank failed to hide his growing smile as he watched him speak through a mouthful yet again, crumbs and spit flying from his mouth and onto the table. His face contorted in disgust, but he managed a laugh, earning him another smile from Gerard. Eventually, they started laughing together while the oldest searched for a napkin. Frank snorted at him and dug into his pocket to grab one out of the mini-pack he kept for himself.</p><p>He reached over and offered the tissue, Gerard taking an unreadable glance at it before he took it from Frank, giving no second thought before he put his sandwich down and wiped at his face.</p><p>They spent the rest of their lunch quietly enjoying each others company, Gerard gnawing on his sandwich until he's finished and Frank adding in a few words to his notebook from time to time. Once the bell had rung, they both mumbled a quiet 'see you' before taking off in opposite directions.</p><p>---</p><p>Gerard dragged himself down the corridor, rubbing at his eyes with the knuckle of his thumb before raking his hand through his hair. He was ready to go home; school was fucking exhausting and he hated it. Why the fuck should 16 year olds go home feeling like they just finished a 9-to-5 shift at work?</p><p>Gerard was ripped away from his thoughts when Frank suddenly appeared at his side and grabbed his hand, lacing his fingers with Gerard’s. The older boy looked up in surprise at him, who only looked ahead and down the corridor.</p><p>"Frank,” Gerard whispered. “You know, I said you didn't have to do all the couple-y stuff with me if you don't want to."</p><p>The corner of Frank's mouth twitched up into another smile. He turned his head away from Gerard and bit his lip as a way to hide it.</p><p>"Yeah, well, I guess there's a part of me that wants to." He finally looked back at Gerard, this time not bothering to hide his smirk.</p><p>Gerard shook his head at him, subconsciously returning the smile. Frank shrugged and, to the older boy's surprise, squeezed his grip for a moment. Gerard looked down at their intertwined hands. He liked the way they looked like that. Gerard was paler than Frank only by a little bit, but you could see how much tanner Frank was like this, and they fit. His fingers were also slim and soft, while Frank’s were thicker and calloused from playing guitar. Gerard tore his gaze away from his hands to look at Frank once more, then looking ahead again as they walked out of the school, too distracted to notice Lindsey staring at them as they walked past.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DISCLAIMER: There's some trivia on Black Flag used in the dialogue of this chapter. If the info is incorrect, please let me know so it's accurate. I don't know much as I wish I did. Thanks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week into their pretend-boyfriend act and with 8 days until the prom, Frank and Gerard had started to get along with each other and, slowly, had become friends again. It was a strange process, but it worked, much to their surprise. First, they sat together at lunch until it became their standard and far from uncomfortable for either of them. They spoke more, now being able to hold conversations about their music taste or random gossip on their schoolmates. Soon enough they grew more comfortable with holding hands as they walked each other to class and putting their arm around the others' waist. No one bothered to comment on it, and neither boys cared if anyone did. Eventually, it was rare to find them not pressed shoulder-to-shoulder or attached at the fingers for longer than a few minutes.</p><p>One lunch was spent outside, Gerard's usual seat before he began sitting with Frank, who let the taller boy drag him by the arm until they reached the stone steps just outside their school. It was a particularly sunny day, so Frank didn't mind getting a bit of sun anyways.</p><p>He was sitting on the landing of the top step with his legs stretched out ahead of him, Gerard's hair splayed out along his jeans where he rested his head on Frank's shins. A guitar was sat in the latter's lap, his fingers brushing over the strings, paying no heed to the sound emitting from the instrument. He wasn't necessarily playing it, instead listening close while Gerard quizzed him on trivia.</p><p>"Who's Farrokh Bulsara?"</p><p>"Freddie Mercury, easy. C'mon, Gee, give me a hard one."</p><p>"Man," Gerard snorted, squinting up at the sun. "I need a new little brother. Mikey takes ages to answer these questions correctly. Apparently, he isn’t as cool as you.”</p><p>"No one’s as cool as me." he said, flashing Gerard a shit-eating grin. The oldest turned his head to face Frank only so he could shoot him an unimpressed look before letting his eyes slip closed again.</p><p>He thought for a moment. Then, "Black Flag's first released album?"</p><p>Frank ceased his movements, eyebrows going taught. His mouth fell open in thought before he replied with reluctance,</p><p>"Nervous Breakdown?"</p><p>"Damaged, 1981." Gerard grinned.</p><p>"Okay, sure, but Nervous Breakdown was their first EP in '79." Frank told him.</p><p>"That-" Gerard opened his eyes, then lifted himself on his elbow to look at him for a moment, eyes narrowed to match Frank's expression just seconds ago. He frowned, "Huh. I think I should just stick to my Pumpkins."</p><p>Frank snickered as Gerard scrunched up his face then rested his head back down against his legs. The shorted boy sighed and looked over at the outdoor cafeteria tables, seeing a handful of kids stand up and make their way back into the school. Frank checked his watch. Lunch was ending.</p><p>He gave Gerard a light nudge, "Time for more hell, Gee."</p><p>The older boy checked his phone clock and scanned the screen for the time, shoving the phone back into his pocket with a tired expression. Gerard sat up, rubbing at his eyes while Frank tucked his guitar back into its case. He latched the case closed before scooting forward so he was next to Gerard, then wrapped an arm around his waist so he could gently pull the other boy against his chest.</p><p>"Ready to go?" he whispered into his hair, having noticed Gerard's sudden droopiness. Frank gave him a squeeze just after Gerard nodded, letting go so he could stand and grab his guitar. Gerard followed suit and let Frank rest his hand on his waist, leading them back into the school.</p><p>Once they were inside, Gerard followed Frank to his locker and watched as he grabbed one of his books. Since Frank's hands were preoccupied with a guitar in one and a thick functions textbook in the other, Gerard clung to his arm and leaned half his weight on him until they reached his own locker.</p><p>"You tired?" Frank asked as if it wasn't obvious enough. Gerard was rummaging through his locker with a contorted expression, all his movements half-assed and almost irritated.</p><p>"I hate school," he mumbled.</p><p>Frank only nodded in understanding and closed the locker for him once he was done, offering his arm for Gerard to hold again. Frank has noticed the way his mood sometimes drops whenever he needs to go to class. Even when they were younger, Gerard overworked himself with school work until he was too cranky or grumpy to talk to his friends. Those were times when Frank would get him talking anyways, making jokes and poking fun, which usually got Gerard smiling again. Needless to say, neither of them had changed.</p><p>"Just pretend you're learning more band trivia," Frank said with a light shrug, making sure he didn't end up whacking Gerard with his shoulder. "You kind of need it."</p><p>A quiet scoff escaped from Gerard and Frank looked at him with a dopey grin, causing the oldest to hide his own smile behind his shoulder.</p><p>"I hate you, too. 'm just saying."</p><p>"Ah, I don't believe that," he chuckled. Gerard challenged him by letting go of his arm and walking away so there was a fair distance between them, not getting far before Frank reached out for him and pulled him back.</p><p>Gerard gave in and laughed at the gesture, allowing Frank to wrap an arm around his shoulder - or, at least, attempt to with the textbook squeezed between his fingers. He tried to use Gerard's shoulder to hold it in place. It nearly slipped a couple times, but Frank kept his arm secured around Gerard either way.</p><p>"I'll see you after school, okay?" Frank said once they reached Gerard's class, the latter letting out a groan at the lack of arm around his shoulder.</p><p>"Yeah, after school." he sighed and turned to face him, giving a small smile before backing up into the classroom. Frank watched him until he was about halfway into the room, then spun on his heel and made his way to his own class, which was across the school.</p><p>The bell rang just when he turned the corner, his class coming into view somewhere down the hall. He didn't bother to pick up his pace, though. His teacher was actually pretty cool with him being like, a minute or two late. Just as long as he wasn't barging in halfway into class. Frank took his time, readjusting his grip on his guitar case and swinging his arm holding the textbook back and forth out of boredom. He was lost in his thoughts, mind trailing back to hanging out with Gerard. A smile ghosted his expression before Frank brought himself back to reality and entered his classroom, greeting his teacher and tucking his guitar into the corner. He took a seat at his own desk and drew his attention to the front, the thought of Gerard subconsciously dancing somewhere around the back of Frank's mind.</p><p>Later, after both boys had suffered their remaining classes of the day, the final bell rang and Frank was across the school again in record time. Something about today made Frank eager to see Gerard more than usual. He blamed the abundance of sun exposure, or something like that.</p><p>Frank leaned himself against the doorframe once he reached the classroom, students pouring out with the occasional bump to his shoulder as they passed. He peered inside and spotted the older boy scrambling to collect his things, a wide smile present on his face, much to his surprise. Frank felt himself smile, too. That happened a lot recently.</p><p>"My spidey senses are tingling," Frank chuckled once Gerard was within an earshot. Gerard looked over and his grin only widened, his eyes brightening as he scurried over. "Something good happen while I was gone?"</p><p>"Yes, one-hundred times, yes." Gerard grinned and pressed his books into Frank's arms, causing him to stumble back a bit before he regained his posture. He followed close behind Gerard while he walked down the hall happily, explaining an interaction he had in his previous class. Frank listened attentively with a grin until they reached the older boy's locker.</p><p>Gerard turned to face him then, taking his books back. "And on top of it, the test was moved to Monday."</p><p>"Hallelujah," Frank laughed and watched him stuff his books inside his locker, continuing his story. "So who was this mystery boy?"</p><p>"Shaun," he flushed. According to Gerard, a kid noticed him sketching some characters in class and approached him about it, which then sparked a full-blown comic book discussion.</p><p>"Mhm, let's hope this <em>Shaun</em> doesn't steal you from me, then."</p><p>Gerard laughed, "I wouldn't bet on it."</p><p>"Hey, guys!" </p><p>Lindsey approached his locker with a grin, catching the two boys mid-conversation. It took a moment before either of them noticed her, so she looked at the older boy and nudged his shoulder lightly to get his attention. "Hey,"</p><p>"Mhm?” Gerard glanced over his shoulder and saw Lindsey smiling at him, so he returned the smile and fully turned to her. Frank's soft expression faltered as he watched Gerard shift his complete attention, noticing the way he interacted with the girl standing beside him.</p><p>“Hey, Linds, what’s up?” he grinned, zipping up his backpack and closing his locker.</p><p>"I know we don’t hang out much except for on the bus, so I was wondering if you were doing anything after school today! We live pretty close to each other, I’m just surprised we haven’t made any plans, you know?"</p><p>"Y-Yeah, definitely!" Gerard's eyes widened and he cleared his throat, thinking up some kind of response. "Well, um, I think I-"</p><p>"He's actually coming over to my house after school today," Frank interrupted, grabbing both of their attention. The younger shot her a half-hearted smile before emphasizing, "For <em> studying.</em>"</p><p>Gerard raised his eyebrows at Frank, who had a little twinkle in his eye. He smiled inwardly before turning back to her.</p><p>"Sorry, Lindsey, maybe another day. I’ll let you know?"</p><p>"Yeah, sorry, Lindsey." Frank parroted with a snarky grin, earning a not-so-subtle kick to the shin from the older.</p><p>Lindsay bit on her red stained lip and nodded. "It’s cool. I’ll see you on the bus tomorrow morning, then, Gerard."</p><p>Gerard gave an affirmative nod and smiled as Lindsey walked away with a wave. He then turned to Frank with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>"Since when were you the one making up lies?"</p><p>"Since I became your boyfriend, duh.” he chuckled, hooking his pinky with Gerard’s as they began walking to the exit. “Besides, isn't there a test on Monday you need to worry about?"</p><p>---</p><p> “This is some great studying we’re doing,”</p><p>Gerard was currently lying on his stomach on top of Frank's bed, his head propped up by both his palms on the foot side of the bed while his legs swayed with gentle motion in the air behind him. Him and Frank were about an hour into Halloween, but Gerard was slowly starting to get bored. He twisted his body so he could face Frank, who was sat against the wall his bed was pressed up to. Noticing the sudden movement, the youngest tore his eyes away from the TV to look at Gerard instead.</p><p>He tilted his head, “Would you rather study?”</p><p>“No,” Gerard sighed, putting his legs down and pushing himself off the mattress so he was sitting on his knees. “But I don’t wanna just watch TV all night either.”</p><p>“Alright," he sighed, "any suggestions?”</p><p>Gerard fell backwards, now splaying his jet-black locks against Frank’s navy blue pillowcases. He pursed his lips in thought, eventually turning his head to observe his pretend-boyfriend, who was now picking at the rips in his jeans. Gerard followed Frank’s gaze down to his exposed knees and watched him pick at the strings of fabric for a few seconds before holding his own hand out beside his legs. Frank’s fingers halted, then moved to tangle themselves with Gerard's. The oldest spoke softly,</p><p>“What have you been doing the last 5 years?”</p><p>Frank exhaled, “Nothing, really.”</p><p>“I'm curious. Have you dated anyone since?” Gerard repositioned himself so he was lying on his side, still keeping his hand intertwined with the other's. </p><p>“Other than Jamia, no.”</p><p>“Really?” Gerard looked up.</p><p>“Really,” he chuckled. “Have you?”</p><p>The older chewed the insides of his cheeks. “No.”</p><p>“New question,” The shorter boy smiled, watching as Gerard then sat up so he was also against the wall, like Frank was. “Have you <em> hooked up </em> with anyone since?”</p><p>Gerard laughed and Frank could only follow suit, his eyes crinkling at the sides. They looked at each other then, and the youngest raised his eyebrows as he awaited an answer, so Gerard sighed and dramatically threw his head back.</p><p>“Fine,” he groaned. “Yes, I have.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, so have I.” Frank giggled.</p><p>“Dudes?”</p><p>“Mostly dudes, if I’m being honest.”</p><p>“Funny story: me too.” Gerard smiled at this. The two of them laughed again until it went quiet. It was a comfortable silence, the kind where each boy could just enjoy the other’s presence after being away from each other for so long. Gerard was struck with an idea just then, wondering if his body would even go through with it. He tested the waters, wordlessly turning and lifting his head to face Frank, who faced him too. Gerard locked their gaze for a moment, then his body moved without a second thought. Gerard leaned in and swung a leg over Frank’s lap to straddle him, taking note of the way the younger’s breath hitched once he nestled himself on his thighs. Naturally, Gerard’s arms found themselves wrapping around Frank’s neck, while the younger placed his hands on his waist. Gerard spoke just above a whisper,</p><p>“I’ve never kissed you,”</p><p>Frank scanned his face. He swallowed the thick lump in his throat before replying at the same volume, “Do you want to?”</p><p>“Do you?”</p><p>Gerard watched as he nodded with some reluctance, then, at a much slower pace than Frank had liked, leaned in. He stopped just inches away and waited, giving Frank the chance to meet him halfway. Except, instead of feeling the press of the other's lips against his own, Frank had to curse mentally as Gerard’s phone went off from the bedside table, just before they could even graze each other. The oldest laughed and turned his face away, so Frank was forced to settle on leaning his forehead against Gerard’s temple instead, both of their lips curving into a smile.</p><p>“Don’t answer it, please.” Frank whispered.</p><p>Gerard chuckled, "What if it’s my mom?" </p><p>“Your mom can wait.”</p><p>Gerard faced him again, their foreheads still pressed together so the tip of his nose bumped the other's and he could feel the younger's breath against his skin. Frank was sure his heart was beating so loud the other boy could hear it. Staring down at his lips, it took everything to fight the urge to attack them with his own, but he lost the chance once Gerard sat back again and reached over to retrieve his phone. Frank leaned his head back against the wall and squeezed his eyes shut, listening to Gerard as he spoke into the phone.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>The combination of the rooms silence and Gerard's closeness allowed Frank to hear who was speaking on the other side, but not enough to make out their exact words. It <em>was</em> his mom, a voice he hadn’t heard in a while. She spoke for a bit before Gerard replied, using his thumb to scratch just above his lip.</p><p>“I don’t know, is there a time you want me home?”</p><p>The conversation continued, Frank only hearing muffled sentences from the phone. His eyes were still closed, but he felt Gerard shift his weight just enough to make Frank's breath catch in his throat again.</p><p>“Mikey can take care of himself for a night, mom, he’s 14.” he said, then sighed and shook his head. “Couldn’t he just eat the leftovers from last night? …No, but he…alright, okay, fine. I’m coming home.”</p><p>Frank let out a groan and Gerard’s eyes widened before he slapped his hand over Frank's mouth, laughing to himself as the youngest reacted by opening his eyes to squint at him.</p><p>“Sorry, what?” Gerard chuckled into the phone. “No, no, that’s, um, t-that’s Frank.”</p><p>The taller boy eyes narrowed at him as a warning, which Frank responded with a wink, causing him to roll his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, mom, our Frank.”</p><p>Frank felt his cheeks go hot at the nickname. He knew what parents meant whenever they said “our” while discussing a friend, but he couldn’t help but find the gesture endearing.</p><p>“We just- We started talking again recently, mom, can I-" Gerard lifted his eyes to the ceiling impatiently as he listened to his mom. "Yeah... Yes, okay, can I go now?”</p><p>A loud snort emitted from behind Gerard’s loosening hand, earning Frank a tighter grip over his mouth in return. With a few more words and a long awaited goodbye, he finally ended the call and dropped his hand to reveal Frank's wide smile.</p><p>“What are you smiling at, huh?” Gerard chuckled and tossed his phone onto the table.</p><p>“Nothin’, just smilin’.”</p><p>“Well, okay, Mr. Just Smilin’,” he rolled his eyes. “As you may have heard, I have to get home.”</p><p>Frank frowned as Gerard climbed off his lap, grabbing his phone again to stuff it into his jeans this time. He looked around the room, searching for wherever he tossed is hoodie earlier when he stripped it off once they got to Frank’s house.</p><p>Before Gerard could open his mouth to ask Frank if he’d seen it, a pair of arms snaked around his waist and he looked down to see his hoodie held one of the shorter boy's hands. Gerard turned around within Frank’s grip to face him.</p><p>“You're very touchy today,”</p><p>Frank shrugged, “Sorry.”</p><p>“That’s not something you have to apologize about, Frankie.” Frank grinned at the nickname. “May I have my hoodie?”</p><p>“You may,” he laughed and let go of Gerard, letting him take the hoodie and watched him slip it over his head. For the couple of seconds Gerard's face was covered by the fabric, Frank’s smile wavered, returning again once Gerard’s face came into view again. The two of them chuckled at each other for no real reason as Gerard turned and grabbed his backpack, walking out of Frank’s room.</p><p>“Oh, shit, um," Gerard turned around just as he was rounding the corner. "I totally forgot, can-"</p><p>"You need a ride?"</p><p>Frank sent him a knowing smile and picked up his car keys from on top of his dresser. Gerard laughed and made his way to the front door, Frank following close behind.</p><p>The two boys piled into Frank's car wordlessly, their hands unsurprisingly finding each other mere seconds after the youngest pushed the key into the ignition and twisted until the car came to life. It was a natural and subconscious action, Frank's hand fitting with ease into Gerard's without any second thought or hesitation. If you had told them a year ago - or even a <em>month</em> ago - that the two boys would find their way back to each other after 5 years of avoidance, and that they would comfortable enough to be holding hands in public, they probably would've kicked some dirt in your eye. Don't take it too personal, though.</p><p>Frank pulled his way out of the driveway, watching Gerard in the corner of his eye as the latter reached over to the radio. The drive was only about 5 minutes, but a little music couldn't hurt anyone.</p><p>"Misfits," Gerard smirked to himself once the familiar music overtook the previously silent atmosphere. "You haven't changed a bit, Frankie."</p><p>Another smile crept its way onto Frank's demeanor. He gave Gerard's hand a squeeze, earning a stroke over his knuckle with the latter's thumb. The gesture wasn't new to either of them, but Frank felt his stomach flip regardless.</p><p>Goddammit.</p><p>Just a few minutes later, Frank was slowing to a stop just in front of Gerard's house. It hadn't changed a bit, really. It was still the little place Frank had then grown to call his second home. He wondered if he still felt home feeling if he went back in now.</p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow?"</p><p>Frank looked over at Gerard, then down at his hand, noticing the lack of warmth within his palm. He closed it into a fist instead, locking his eyes on Gerard again.</p><p>"Yeah, tomorrow." he said, the corner of his lip turning upwards.</p><p>Gerard returned the smile before pushing the door open, slipping out of the car. The youngest watched him until he disappeared down the steps to the front door. Then, Frank turned back to the steering wheel and lapped at his lip ring. One week. That was all it took.</p><p>One week, and now Frank was back in love with Gerard fuckin' Way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is kind of unedited, so please excuse any spelling, punctuation, or continuation errors.</p><p>If anything feels rushed or similar to that, it's likely because I'm slowly developing some writers block and just trying to get this chapter decent enough to post. Heh.</p><p>Anyways, hope you enjoyed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>